


More Than You Could Ever Know

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Private Investigators, for the sake of the mission of course, had this one sitting in my drafts for a while, haha just a fun AU, i guess?, secret agents, why else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Diana and Akko are working undercover, but their target isn’t the most interesting. Akko challenges Diana to a game of cards to pass the time.





	More Than You Could Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 6: Adulthood
> 
> WARNING: very very brief mention of date-rape. but it’s not a theme or anything.
> 
> i kinda wanted a secret agent/private investigator AU. the “adulthood” part of this is i guess them both being adults and playing an “adult” game? idk maybe it’s a bit of a stretch, but here we are.
> 
> just a disclaimer, i don’t actually know how poker works, so this may not make any sense at all to anyone who does. :-) sorry for any and all errors, i only read through this once before posting since i’m cutting it a bit close already.

The weather was cold and dreary in the world outside their cozy suburban house. The sky was dark, spattered with gloomy grey clouds, and the roads were slick with rain. All was quiet except for the sound of rain on the roof and the occasional car that drove by, headlights shining through the slats of their half-closed blinds.

Inside the quaint split-level house, surrounded with trimmed hedges and rose bushes and a white picket fence where their yard met the sidewalk, a pair of women sat at a card table and passed the time. It might have seemed like the perfect image of any regular family or couple, but these two were on the job.

They’d been undercover all week, posing as newlyweds in the house across the street from their current target. They were surveilling him to see if he was involved in anything sketchy, but so far all he’d done was go to work, go to the store, bring in some groceries and take his kids to their soccer game.

“I’ll see your 20,” said Akko, pursing her lips. “And raise you... 50.”

“What is this, a children’s game?” Diana challenged. “I’ll see your 50 and raise you 200.” 

“You’re bluffing.” Akko narrowed her eyes as her girlfriend pushed the majority of her chips forward. Diana’s hand couldn’t possibly be _that_ good.

“Maybe... maybe not.” Diana smirked to herself, but kept her outward expression blank. All of her training and discipline was finally paying off...

Akko grumbled to herself, trying to decide why she’d ever thought it was a good idea to challenge _Diana_ to a game of cards. She was just so _bored..._

Their job wasn’t always easy, and they didn’t always have time like this to goof off. So far, their target seemed to live a pretty normal life—and a boring one compared to their usually wild and fast-paced assignments, sometimes spent darting in and out of active gunfire. 

Briefly Akko wondered if they would ever be able to have a life like this, or if it just wasn’t for them. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if she could handle the suburban life if she was finding herself bored even now... maybe it was _too_ normal. But at least it was quiet.

“A life in the suburbs might not be so bad, eh Diana?” Akko mused, weighing her hand of cards.

“I suppose,” Diana allowed. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a job this calm, even with Akko around. It was a nice break, but she was growing restless with the lack of excitement. Diana leaned forward on the table with a sly grin. “So, you in or out... _sweetheart?” _

Akko cringed. Yeah... the suburban life was decidedly _not_ for her. Still though, she found her cheeks warming just a bit at the term as it fell from Diana’s lips.

“You know I’ll never run from a fight, babe. Pair of aces,” Akko stated proudly, laying her cards out with a flourish.

_Now_ Diana allowed her smirk to slip through. “Two pair,” she said, tossing her hand onto the tabletop.

Akko’s face fell. “You... You hustled me!”

Diana shrugged, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smirk. “Read it and weep, darling.”

Akko shook her head, smiling. “I should have known... you have a killer poker face.” She sighed, sweeping all of the cards into a neat pile. “At least they’re paying us a good deal for this job. I’m just sorry I didn’t win—now I’ll never get you to delete that awful video of me.”

Diana chuckled darkly. “You could win five games of poker against me and I’d still never delete it.”

Akko crossed her arms, grumbling. “You’re unbelievable.”

“That’s my line, dear.”

“S-stop it with all the pet names, Diana!” Akko huffed, her face turning pink. “You know that’s not how we work.”

“Oh?” Diana smirked. “Giving you a penchant for the domestic life, am I? Well, I hate to break it to you, but you see... I’m married to my work.”

Akko rolled her eyes. “So, what do you want me to do this this time?”

“Hmm,” a slow grin spread across Diana’s face. “How about a kiss from my _lovely wife_ after a long day of work?”

“Wh—“ Akko looked up, startled. “Diana... You do know I’m your girlfriend, right? You kiss me regularly all the time. Has all that smugness over there officially gone to your head?”

“Maybe,” Diana shrugged. “But that’s what I want.”

Akko pursed her lips. “...Are you absolutely sure you wouldn’t rather see what Sucy left for us in the kitchen and make me drink some god-awful concoction, composed of the elements of your evil choosing?”

Diana pretended to think it over. “Tempting… but no.”

“Ugh, fine,” Akko relented, waving her girlfriend over. “Come on over here, then.”

“Mm, I don’t think so,” Diana eyed her coyly. “I want _you_ to kiss _me.”_

“O-oh,” Akko said uselessly. “Well… alright then.”

Akko was always initiating physical contact between them during missions, but it was usually in the form of dragging Diana by the hand or a light touch at her side, or even sliding her hand into Diana’s during a stake-out. But truthfully, behind closed doors Diana was the more touchy-feely of the two and was usually the first one to initiate more intimate touches.

And Akko was just fine with being the little spoon, especially since Diana was a bit taller than her and it just felt nice to be wrapped in her warm arms, tucked comfortably against her body. But sometimes Diana wanted Akko to hold her too. Or, in this case, to kiss her first.

So Akko made her way over to Diana’s chair, grateful that she had decided to remain seated so she only had to lean down a little. It would have been slightly awkward with the extra six or seven centimeters Diana had on Akko, but she still would have done it regardless.

She took Diana’s face gently in her hands, leaning down slowly until their noses brushed. Just before her lips made contact, she shifted and placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. Diana released a small sound of displeasure, but it morphed into a quiet groan as Akko trailed featherlight kisses along her jaw, leading up to her ear.

“Like this?” Akko whispered, her lips delicately brushing the shell of Diana’s ear.

Diana shakily released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as Akko moved lower, placing a lingering kiss on the underside of her jaw, gently nipping the skin as she pulled away. Diana made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, her breath hitching as Akko’s face came into view in front of her again. 

Diana allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Akko leaned forward, kissing her softly at first, and then gradually more insistently as Diana responded. She tilted her head, leaning up into the kiss before Akko guided her back down, her back making contact with the chair as she wound her arms around her girlfriend’s neck to pull her closer.

Akko rarely took over like this, but when she did, she never failed to steal the breath from Diana’s lungs. Her heart pounded in her ears, and when Akko broke away she pulled her back down.

Eventually their kiss grew less languid and slow and resolved to short, sweet pecks as Akko moved all around her face, from the edge of her mouth to the tip of her nose. Diana felt her lips spread into a satisfied smile and she laughed as Akko continued peppering kisses all over her face, barely able to kiss her properly now that they were both grinning like fools.

“Stop, stop,” Diana laughed, pushing her hands on Akko’s shoulders. “That’s enough.”

“Aw, c’mon Diana,” Akko smiled. “I’m just trying to play up the part.”

“I know… But,” Diana sighed. “It’s time for us to get ready for the night shift.”

Akko groaned. “Ughhhh… do we _seriously_ have to keep watching this guy? His life is _so_ boring. All he does is eat Cheerios and say ‘bye hon’ in the morning and go to work and go to the store and _ugh_ do we really have to watch him all _night, _too?” Akko sighed dramatically, flopping back down into her own chair.

“Who knows,” said Diana. “Maybe he’s a secret nighttime party goer who slips drugs into unsuspecting girls’ drinks. Maybe things will finally get interesting.”

“Ugh, I hope not,” Akko groaned again. “I’m so tired, Diana. Can’t we just sleep?”

“As much as I would like to, no. Come on,” Diana said. “It’s only one more night, then we can take all of the information back to the client and finally get a more interesting job.”

“...Fine.” Akko grumbled, laying her head down on the table. “But only because I really like you.”

Diana smiled. “I promise the next one will be much more exciting. Someone contacted us a few days ago about a little skirmish in Sao Paulo’s lead drug cartel. Someone _may_ be about to start rattling the cages down there… sound interesting enough for you?”

“I’m sure I’ll feel much better about it after a full night of sleep,” Akko mumbled into the table.

Diana sighed. “Why don’t you go and get some rest? I’m fine staying here.”

Akko turned her head to look up at her. “But who’s gonna keep _you_ awake?”

“I’ll manage,” Diana said quietly. “You go ahead, and I’ll catch a few hours in the morning before we head out.”

“As long as you’re sure…”

“Yes, I’m sure. Go, get some sleep.”

Akko smiled tiredly, making her way to the couch. They hadn’t been able to bring in an actual bed—it was sort of no use if they would only be staying there for a few days, anyway. “Thanks, Diana,” she said before face-planting into the soft pillows.

Diana gazed out the window, training her eyes on the identical split-level house across the street. After a while, Akko’s breaths evened out and she began to snore quietly. Standing up, Diana made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee—she was going to need it. 

On the way, she stopped by the couch and gently draped a blanket over Akko’s sleeping form. Diana leaned down, brushing her bangs to the side before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Akko,” she whispered before disappearing into the kitchen.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be more of a “we are obviously in love but we just don’t talk about it because of the job and we’re partners and blah blah” sort of thing. so that’s why akko said that’s “not how [they] work” with each other... just listen to “more than you know” by fenne lily.
> 
> basically, i wrote this for myself and it might not make a whole lot of logical sense and might be a bit ooc, but if you like it too, then great :-)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! ;-)


End file.
